Fairy Horror
WARNING: After reading please comment your HONEST OPINION and RATING about this story, it helps me alot for improving my skills and story type! Thank you for clicking on this pasta, dont forget to read it all and enjoy ;) Do you believe in fairies? Well, I didn't before, but now I do. They're not just small people or animals with wings. They can do more than just kindness. Are you doubting? I saw it myself and I'm gonna explain it all to you. On Pokemon XY, used to be a one-type trainer, the typical dragon one-type trainer. I've never talked or interacted with the other girls, cause they are too girly and always prefer using fairy-types, and if you play Pokemon, you probably know that dragons' weakness is fairy type. Also, I've never minded about it cause dragons are such majestic creatures, while fairies are only small people with pink dresses and wings on back. I shouldn't have ignored them like that... One day, I was hunting a shiny Bagon to evolve it into a Salamence. While hunting, I found an Eevee. I've never seen a female Eevee in the game at all! I thought it was just a legend! Her fur was all white, stars appeared over her, she was a shiny female Eevee! She was level 22. I threw about 10 ultra balls and the capture failed. My Dragonite's health was almost 0 and I wanted to hurry up, so i threw my last ultra ball. One wiggle Two wiggles Three wiggles Gotcha! I wasn't planning to evolve her, because Eevee has no dragon evolutions. I would probably just put her in a box or breed her with a ditto. Maybe if I got more shinies, I could trade them for legendaries. But she was so cute that I didn't put her in the box or day care. She was so cute that every day I cuddled her and gave her pokepuffs... Until the day that she learned a fairy attack, I tried to deny but she had only 3 attacks and you can only deny if a Pokemon has 4 attacks. So I was condemned to accept. Recently, my friend challenged me to a battle. Almost all of her team was fairy-type. She beat my whole team, so my last Pokemon was Eevee. I really didn't want Eevee to level up or she would evolve into a Sylveon, and Sylveon is a fairy-type... Sadly, my friend's last Pokemon was a ghost Pokemon and normal Pokemon are immune to ghost attacks. I told my friend to use a non-ghost attack but it was impossible because her haunter only had ghost attacks. Phew! I used a non-normal attack, but haunter's hp was slowly falling until it reached 0. Yeah, I had won the battle. Eevee leveled up, and then the evolution screen appeared. Eevee was glowing and white fireflies were flying over her. She was evolving... She evolved into a Sylveon. I was so angry that I put the Sylveon on wonder trade! I received... Guess what? A shiny Bagon! I couldn't believe it! His green body just made me happier! I was so happy that i immediately went to Pokemon-Amie and gave him a pokepuff. After many happy moments, I started to hunt a shiny axew. In the grass, I again found the wrong shiny. It had a blue fur, 2 bows, level 23, and guess what? It was a shiny Sylveon! I was sure that it was the same Sylveon who I'd traded away on wonder trade. What will Bagon do? I realized that Bagon had only 2 attacks: Growl and Dragon Claw. Phew! Since Sylveon is a fairy, I'm probably unable to faint her. I tried to run but... Can't escape! I was condemned to wait for Sylveon to kill my Bagon. Sylveon used helping hand! Bagon is trusting Sylveon! Aw Bagon, why would you trust in a fairy-type? You're a dragon! Sylveon used moonblast! Bagon fainted! Ellen whited out! I, as normal, went to the Pokemon Center, but when I tried to heal my Pokemon, Joy said: But there's no Pokemon to heal! I hope you excel~~ Wait. What happened to my Bagon? Was it a helping hand effect? I looked at my team and there was nothing on it. I wonder how is it possible for me to play without Pokemon, but I thought it would be fun, so I walked away from the Center like normal. When I did, a double battle began. Well, there was the blue-furred Sylveon and a pink-furred Pokemon with green ears. A shiny Clefable! But how would I battle without Pokemon? Sylveon used last resort! But there are no Pokemon on the battlefield! Clefable used double slap! But there are no pokemon on the battlefield! Ellen fled! After fleeing, I got teleported into a grey place with a lot of mist. Only Sylveon was there. I walked next to Sylveon and interacted with her and she said: I know you didn't want to me to evolve, I'm so sorry! Master, can you forgive me? Another battle began. I thought I would have no usable Pokemon again, but I was wrong. There was a level 35 Nidoqueen on my team. How lucky I was! Fairies' weakness is poison! She had Poison Jab, Hidden Power, Confide and Disable. What will Nidoqueen do? Nidoqueen used Hidden Power! Sylveon's hp slowly dropped to 1. Nidoqueen used Disable! Sylveon's moonblast is disabled! Nidoqueen used Confide! Sylveon is trapped! ... After that, the game crashed and turned off. I turned it on again and tried to continue, but every time I tried, this message appeared: Game over. Sylveon fainted. Nidoqueen won 0 exp. Now I believe in fairies' potential and I am now a fairy and dragon type trainer. Oh, I forgot to mention: After starting a new game, I filled my team with unowns. They spelled: F A I R Y Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Strange Category:Mystery Category:Real life haunting